


Anxiety

by youngwhiterabbit



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Anxiety Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mike (Young Ones) Has Anxiety, Relationship Anxiety, Relationship(s), Self-Indulgent, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngwhiterabbit/pseuds/youngwhiterabbit
Relationships: Mike (Young Ones)/Vyvyan Basterd, Neil Wheedon Watkins Pye/Rick (Young Ones)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Anxiety

There was something cold tonight. Usually, Vyvyan was wrapped in warmth, a mix of the comforter and his boyfriend, but it was cold tonight. Very cold. 

He wrapped the blanket around his front-side then sat up. He looked at the other, who was sat on his side of the bed, feet flat on the ground. It was too dark for him to be staring at anything in particular.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" Questioned Vyvyan. He got the eventual reply of a nod. He turned on his bedside light and put on his glasses. "I'll make some tea." That was his way of saying, "I'll give you some time alone." Very rarely did he come back with tea, he knew that's not what Mike wanted. 

The faint sound of music lead to Vyvyan witnessing Rick and Neil dancing around the kitchen. Rick quickly made his partner stop, the flow of his dress halted, and stared at the interrupting figure. "What?"

"Michael wants tea," answered Vyvyan. He stomped over to the sofa, taking a seat where he was comfy. 

Rick turned off the music and brought Neil over to the sofa. "This has been happening a lot." His face was sad, sympathetic. "I think you two should consider counseling."

Vyvyan stood up, separating himself from the others. "I won't do it."

"I'm sure Mike would be willing," Rick preached, "it might help."

"You can't fix every little problem with bloody therapy, Rick. He just... He needs assurance."

"You've given him plenty assurance, it's time to consider other–”

"I WON'T BLOODY DO IT."

Vyvyan ran back up the stairs. His intention was to talk to his boyfriend, to show him he loves him, to make things normal again. But he saw that the light was already switched back off, and Mike had already settled into bed again. Alone. 

Vyvyan came back down, sobbing. "What have I done wrong?"

Neil said, "Vyvyan, come here," but Rick was already on his way to give him a hug. 

"You haven't done anything wrong, Vyv, you haven't." 

Neil invited the other two into a group hug. Time passed. It's like the hands of the clock had whizzed by; Vyvyan was not ready to let go. 

"Sleep on the couch tonight," Rick insisted. "We'll let you rest."

"What about Michael...?"

"Give him space tonight. Things are going to get better."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Vyv."

Vyvyan took his spot on the couch, Rick and Neil let him be. He cried the night away, not catching a wink of sleep for hours. And once he did, just a mere wink, he found Mike on the floor. He was sitting there, his head rested against the cushion near Vyvyan's chest, his eyes rested shut. 

"Michael," he whispered, afraid. Sad. Very sad. 

Mike opened his eyes. "Morning..." 

"What happened last night?" Vyvyan asked. He rarely asked that. He could see it in his eyes, his anxiety brewing, his adrenaline spiking. Vyvyan quickly got onto the floor beside him and hugged him tightly. "Cor, Michael, I love you..."


End file.
